Time
by Long-x-Lost-x-Love-x-Letters34
Summary: "How can this be happening she cant be in love with him! hell she doesnt even beleive in love" This is whats running through his head as he tries to sleep.


Time

I woke up that morning with a feeling in the pit of my stomach; something bad was going to happen today. I got up and jumped in the shower. I let the hot water run over my body easing the tension in my muscles. After the shower I got dressed in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a light gray sweater. I put on my dolphin ring. Every time I looked at the ring, it reminded me of the body we found in the tree roots, no it wasn't just a body she had a name and it was Laruen, I felt a pain run through my chest I didn't know what it meant but I didn't like it. As I continued to get ready my phone rang. I went over to my night stand and the caller id said it was booth so I picked up.

"Hiya Bones! Did I wake you up?" he said in cheery voice. "No Booth I was already awake I do have to work today." She realized that sounded a little harsh. "Wow. Bones did u wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"He asked. "I only have two sides of the bed and both of them are quite comfortable so no I don't think I did." She said not realizing that he was trying to joke with her. Booth chuckled into the phone," well anyway we have a case so I will be there to pick you in ten minutes." "Okay I will be ready." She said and hung up the phone.

Booth arrived six minutes later. She was sitting in the kitchen when she heard the rapping on the door. She thought about saying come in but she knew that he would give a lecture about how unsafe it was to just let someone into your home without knowing who it was. To be honest she really didn't want it hear it this morning so she got up and walked to the door. There stood Booth with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Are you gonna let in?' he asked with slight concern in his voice. "Oh yes sorry." She said snapping out of her trance like state. He laughed. "It's okay are you ready?" he asked. "Um yes I think so." she said, looking around the room to make sure she had everything she needed. They walked down the hall. Booth was tempted to put his hand on the small of her back, but after that night in the car he didn't want to give her any false signals. So he settled for putting his hands in his pocket. When they got to the car Brennan's phone rang. Booth was surprised to hear her say "hey", instead of her usual greeting. "Booth I have to take this." She said as she took a few steps away from the car and turned her back to Booth.

Brennan was on the phone for about five minutes before she finally got in the car. "Who was that?" Booth asked slightly irritated. "Jake." She said with a smug look on her face. "Who's Jake?" Booth asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He had no reason to be mad he had turned her down not even a month before. "Um just this guy I've gone on a couple of dates with." She answered. "So like your boyfriend?" Booths voice cracked when said that word, _Boyfriend._ "Yea I guess you could call him that even though I prefer not to use such juvenile titles." She said as he started the car and backed out of the lot.

They drove for 30 minutes in an uncomfortable silence. When they got to the crime scene Brennan saw what looked like the remnants of an old warehouse. "The bomb squad gave us the all clear, but I'm not sure what we can do here the remains are scattered and stuck to what's left of the walls." said Cam as she neared the duo. She could since the tension, and the look on Booth's face told her that there was defiantly something wrong but decided not to push the issue. 'um okay but I'm not sure we can take all this back to the lab, we will need to scrap off what remains we can and then go from there." Brennan said as she snapped on her gloves and started to walk towards the scene. When she was out of earshot Cam turned to Booth and said "Seeley is everything okay between you too?" "What do you know about Bones' new boyfriend?" Booth spat the sentence out like sour milk. "Um do you mean Jake? I didn't know they were dating, but he's a good guy." Cam said a little surprised by his tone. "We'll see about that booth said as we walked in the same direction as Brennan.

When they had scraped off most of the remains, Brennan instructed the techs to take the fragments of the walls with remains still on them back to the lab. The ride back to the lab was almost over when Booth got the courage to speak. "Is it serious?" he asked just above a whisper. "Is what serious?" she had an idea of what he was talking about, but wanted to make sure. "You and Jake, is it serious?" He asked not really wanting to know the answer. "I don't know, how do you tell if a relationship is serious?" she asked wondering if they should be having this conversation. "Well I guess it depends it depends on how much time you spend together and when your together how does he make you feel." Booth said. "Well we spend at least 13 hours a day together because we have been sleeping at each other's houses, and when I'm with him he makes me forget about my past and I feel like no matter what everything will be okay. I told Jake that's how I felt but I didn't understand it because it was totally irrational to say that everything will be fine because no one can predict the future. He laughed and told me to just go with the flow." She had a glassy look in her eye thinking about the night they had that conversation. "Oh um I… um so... You... do you love him?" Booths hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white. "Booth are you okay?" Brennan asked with slight concern in her voice. "What? Yea I'm fine" he said as they pulled up in front of the Jeffersonian. "Hey would you look at that we're here!" Booth said realizing that he didn't want to know the answer to his question.

~AN~

If you like this so far review and I will it keep going , this was written right after 6x09 and I think it might be a little AU…. This is my first multi chapter story so take it easy on me.. ~tay~


End file.
